Pleasant Diverson
by firstbitchgoddess
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a new toy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Pleasant Diversion

Sesshomaru didn't know why he brought her here. He guessed it was a gut reaction to the sight of her laying in the middle of the woods, alone and near death from exposure.

This was one of the few places that Jaken or Rin didn't know about. He'd come here for peace and solitude from time to time.

He laid her down on the furs he slept on, quickly stripped her, then covered her with another fur. He built a fire, and pulled the furs close to it. He sat down to watch her, and to think.

Flashback

It had been cold and raining when he found her. She was laying face down, and he had thought her dead until she moaned. He turned her over and was struck by her beauty.

She had brown hair, fine eyebrows arching over closed eyes. Porcelain skin stretched over high cheekbones, smallish nose, and pointed chin. Her lips, tinged blue, were soft and full. The bruise on her left cheek was the only thing that marred the perfect symmetry of her face.

He looked down at her. Her brown silk kimono with forest green obi, was out of place, and soaking wet. It clung to her curves, offering a hint at what was underneath. He bent down and picked her up.

End Flashback

He reached over and slipped his hand under the blanket. It was ice cold under there, no heat. He knew what he had to do. It was either do it or have a body to dispose of.

Quickly he stripped and slipped under the fur with her. He pulled her close, she was icy cold. He began to wonder if she was going to make it anyway.

That's when she started to shiver and pushing her body tighter against his. Feeling her well-rounded ass rubbing against his dick, made him realize how long it had been since he had a good fuck. He growled to himself, thinking not now.

An hour later, she finally stopped shivering, and started to create warmth from her own body. Sesshomaru felt himself relax and went into a light sleep. Subconsciously, his hands started roving over her body.

Kiku came awake at the unfamiliar feeling of hands on her body. The first thing she realized was that she was warm and safe. She decided the hands on her felt good, and allowed the sensation lull her back to sleep.

The second time she woke, it was to an insistent tugging on her breast. She could feel lips working their way down the nape of her neck to her shoulder. She also, felt a hardness poking her in her backside. A flood of warmth pooled in her belly and she shivered.

She turned to face the man who had saved her. She was shocked when her brown eyes met a pair of golden ones. She was face to face with Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. She blushed and dropped her head, but, decided she would not stop him, he had saved her.

Sesshomaru didn't expect her submission. He thought she would fight for her maiden head. He knew when he woke he had to take her. His inner demon wanted her, so he was giving in to it. He grasped her chin and looked into her eyes. He could read apprehension and a little fear, but saw resolve as well.

He leaned over and kissed her. She felt his tongue touch her lips, and she opened her mouth to him. He growled with pleasure and approval. She shuddered when his tongue slipped into her mouth and he growled. He broke the kiss off, and she tried to speak. "Shhhhhhhhhh, This Sesshomaru knows. I will be gentle with you. You will be ready for me." His lips met hers again, to stop her from talking.

He tore his lips from hers to trail small kisses down her jaw and neck. His hands busy squeezing her breasts and rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned quietly, and he looked at her. "That's it. Let me know you like this.", he encouraged her.

He bent down a latched onto a nipple and started to suckle. Sensation flooded through Kiku, and she moaned a little louder. She felt him chuckle a little, and he slid his hands down to her ass. Then up and over her belly to her womanhood. She stiffened when his hand cupped her. He kissed her until she relaxed.

Kiku decided that she wanted to touch him. She thought this would be her only chance with him, and she wanted good memories. She reached out and touched his chest, sliding it down, across his belly. He grabbed her hand and put it on his hardened member. "Touch me, woman, don't be afraid.", he smiled at her.

She took her time touching him. She felt the length of him. She reached down and cupped his balls, bringing a moan from him. This gave her the encouragement she needed. She wrapped her hand around him and started moving it up and down. Suddenly, he was growling and jerking his hips to meet her hand.

Then, he was pressing her back against the furs. His lips on hers kissing her as if his life depended on it. His hands all over her, touching and feeling. He was igniting a fire in her and she was helpless to stop it.

She cried out when he slipped a finger into her feminine folds to find the nub that was her pleasure center. Then he slipped a finger inside her, and withdrew just as quick. She moaned and lifted her hips to him. He slipped his finger back this time adding one so he could stretch her a little to prepare the way for him.

"Please, my Lord, please.", she begged him. She just knew she was going to die. No one could have these feelings and live through them. She shuddered at the look of pure lust in his eyes and the feral smile on his face.

Then he was on top of her, one hand bracing himself up, the other guiding his dick to her opening. He watched her face as he entered her. He saw her wince when he broke her barrier, and tears start to flow, when he buried himself to the hilt inside her. He waited until her body adjusted to him, then he started to move within her.

Kiku couldn't believe all the new sensations that Sesshomaru was showing her. Her hips started to rise to meet his thrusts, causing curls of pleasure to crawl up through her. She wrapped her legs around him and said, "Yes, OH, Yes."

Sesshomaru was pleased she was reacting just as he wanted her to. He started moving faster within her. She was moaning and begging him not to stop. Then she was screaming his name, begging him for more, pushing him over the edge. Her body tightening around him, he roared his pleasure and spilled his seed deep inside her.

He moved off her and laid down. He pulled her against him and held her. He decided that he would keep this one for a while. She would make a pleasant diversion, for a while, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

A/N Shinbi- true beauty

Chapter 2

He woke her twice more during the night to take her. He was feeling a little crazed, it was like he couldn't get enough of her. She was soft and submissive, taking what he gave her and not asking for more.

He rose in the morning, and leaving the girl in an exhausted slumber, went to wash her virgin's blood from his body. He was quite pleased with her, and couldn't wait to show her the many ways that they could pleasure each other.

Returning to the cave with freshly caught and gutted fish, he found her sitting up and looking confused. When she saw him, she dropped her head, and blushed profusely. "There's no need for that, onna. You are a beautiful woman, don't be ashamed. Come, I'll show you where you can clean up."

He led her to the back of the cave, where she found a small hot spring. She gave him a beautiful smile, and climbed right in. The water felt so good on the raw feeling between her legs. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and sighed with pleasure. She jumped a little when he slid in beside her, then shuddered at the feel of his lips and fangs on her throat.

He raised his head and said, "Look at me, shinbi. Watch me as I fuck you." She opened her eyes and looked into his lust-filled ones. "That's good, shinbi. Look at me." He dropped his head to her breast and he began to suck the nipple into a hard peak. When he heard her moaning, he looked to make sure she still watched him. He made her open her eyes when ever she closed them. He lifted her and sat her on a flat rock that over hung the spring.

He moved his mouth down her belly, kisses and nipping as he went. All the time watching her face. Her eyes were becoming dazed and he was fascinated by her need to do as he told her. Her eyes widened when he settled himself between her legs. "Watch me, shinbi, as I taste you.", he ordered. He dipped his head into her womanhood and licked her clit. She moaned loudly, but kept her eyes glued to his.

This was amazing, this power he had over her. Her eyes never left his as he licked and sucked her clit, sliding his tongue occasionally into her vagina. She was crying out and grinding herself against his face, but still she watched. She fought to keep her eyes on his as she reached her peak.

He stood and grabbed his manhood and guided it to her opening. Again, he reminded her. Her eyes widened as she watched him slide inside her to fill her up. She began to move with him and begging him. "Please, my Lord.", she cried out, when he pulled out of her.

"Please what, Shinbi? Tell me what you want. Tell me to fuck you.", he commanded.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, please fuck me. I want you to fuck me.", she begged.

He slid back into her and started a rhythm that would bring pleasure to both of them. He kissed her long and deep, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he slipped his dick into her pussy. He broke off the kiss only to have her eyes lock with his. He saw raw need and something else, but he didn't really recognize the look. Then he was lost, she was begging him for more, crying out when she peaked again. He reached his orgasm as she reached her own, he buried himself deep into her and released his seed.

He pulled out of her and lifted her back down into the warm water. He kissed her again and asked, "How is it you know my name, but I don't seem to know you?"

"You have been at my Lord Father's house many times. I have been present at many dinners that you were at, but you have always ignored me. My name is Tanaka, Kiku", she explained.

He recognized the surname. Her father was an ally of his, and he had been at her home more than once. "How is it you have ended up here on my lands?", he asked.

"I was traveling to the house of my intended when bandits accosted us. One had been in the employ of my father and recognized me. I was taken and held for ransom. My father paid the ransom, but the man who was to be my husband refused to honor the marriage contract. He said he no longer could be certain of my purity.", she dropped her head.

"Father refused to believe me when I told him nothing happened. He said I was now a liability, and left me. When I followed him, he knocked me out. Then I woke here with you.", tears escaped her eyes and made a trail down her cheeks.

He reached out and stroked the livid bruise on the side of her face. The rage that welled up inside him was unexpected. How could her father had done this to her? "Stay here with me. I will protect you. I will not tell your father that you live.", he said.

Eyes wide, she nodded at him. She never thought he would notice her. She had loved the demon lord since the first time she laid eyes on him. He carried himself with dignity and was honorable. She had heard the maids talking about how he always refused the women that was offered for his pleasure. She would stay as long as he would have her, and when he sent her away, she would always have these memories.

"Come, I brought some fish. You must be hungry.", he stood and held his hand out. She smiled and took it. Pulling her to her feet, he kissed her again, his body stirring in response to her. "Kami.", he thought, "I can't get enough of her."

She broke the kiss and smiling walked to the main living area. She slipped on her kosode, and knelt to prepare the fish. She built a small fire, and hung her fish over it to roast. Meanwhile, she prepared his sushi style.

He watched her graceful movements and he marveled how her intended could refuse one such as this. Both, her father and intended were fools. He was not a fool, and he now had the prize to prove it.

She walked over and knelt before him. She started feeding him small bites of the raw fish. The sensualness of her actions brought an immediate response from him. She smiled, pleased that she could bring those reactions from him.

His eyes never left her face as she fed him, and when she smiled his heart did a flip in his chest. He was beginning to understand the attraction a human female could have to a demon male. His shinbi had submitted easily and quickly, giving all from the first touch. If, Inuyasha's mother were like this, it was no wonder his father had fought for her.

She finished feeding him and went to her own meal. His gaze followed her hands using chospsticks to feed tiny bites to herself. He felt himself growing hard watching her, and he fought the urge. She had been a virgin and she had to be sore. She needed a break from him. He would leave tomorrow, find Rin and Jaken, and patrol for a while.

Kiku finished her meal and cleaned up. She looked over at him and smiled. He held his arms open and she went into them willingly. The rest of the day was spent either sleeping or making love.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 3

Eight months later...

Life had developed into a pattern for Kiku. Sesshomaru would come about every ten days and spend a day or so with her. She would vacillate between complete boredom to utter bliss, until 4 months ago.

Flashback

Kiku stared into the fire, wondering for the millionth time where he was. He was never gone this long. "Please let him be alright.", she thought.

Suddenly, he was at her side. She smiled up at him, and what she saw frightened her a little. He was staring at her, his eyes blood red. He started growling, then he reached out and tore the kosode from her body.

He pulled her tight to him and growled in her ear, "You're mine. None other will have you. I have chosen you, remember that." She nodded afraid to speak.

He turned her over and lifted her to her knees, and buried himself into her without preamble. He dug his claws into her, hurting her, and drawing blood. Her cries of pain seemed to spur him on and he pounded into her with reckless abandon. He howled when he hit his orgasm, then she was in his arms and he was licking the wounds he had made.

She fell asleep in his arms, trying to understand what just happened. When she woke the next morning he was gone. She hadn't seen him since.

End flashback

She came back to the present with a start. She could feel fluttering in her belly, looking down at the tiny mound and again marveled at it. She smiled and rubbed her hand over it. "My baby", she thought.

She was kneeling before the fire, the flames lighting her face. So that Sesshomaru could see the tenderness there, as he walked into the cave. He was stunned, she was more beautiful now that she carried his pup. "Shinbi", he said. She looked up and gave him a wide smile.

"I'm glad you are safe, my Lord.", she said. She could feel tension emitting from him, so she adopted a position of submission.

He had been worried about how she would receive him. All he could really remember was battling with wolf demons and blood lust took over. When he woke he was with her, and she was covered in gouges and scratches.

He left meaning not to come back, that was until his pup started calling to him. He had been shaken when he felt the pup for the first time. He realized now why his youkai went to her. It had instinctually known she was in heat and ready to be pupped.

Part of him whispered to kill both the woman and pup. He would have a son who was hanyou, no better than his father. He found that he didn't care, the pup would come with him at birth, and would be raised as full youkai. He would suppress the pup's human side, and train him personally. Pride welled up inside him, he was expecting his first son and heir.

He went and sat down beside her. He reached out and gently lifted her face to look at her. Her eyes held a myriad of emotions from uncertainty to a little fear. He realized she didn't understand how youkai bred.

He pulled her onto his lap and held her. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, which reminded him of lotus blooms. He had missed her softness and her need to submit to him. She was bewitching him. He would keep her here after the pup, and maybe breed with her again.

He felt her hand on his, and allowed her to move it to her belly. His eyes flew to her face when he felt the movement within her. She was smiling, but, her eyes held a questioning look. He pulled her face to his and kissed her, his hand rubbing her belly.

She relaxed in his arms, she had been worried about the baby. He seemed pleased, even though he hadn't said a word to her about it. Never had she felt such happiness, she thought it would kill her. To be in Sesshomaru's arms and his baby growing inside her. This was more than she ever dreamed of. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry that you had to endure pain to create our pup. When a demon breeds, it's youkai must be allowed out for the pup to be conceived.", he said.

"I understand, my Lord. What happened pales in comparison to what came from it. It was more than worth it.", she smiled at him.

His heart soared at her words. He kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He was surprised that she would submit to him, after he had raped her. Most human woman refused their demon lovers or mate after breeding. Here she was kissing him back and touching him like she couldn't get enough of him.

He stripped her, then removed his own clothes. Her hand reached out and grabbed his member, pulling him toward her opening. "Please, my Lord, don't wait. I need you and have missed you. So, please, fuck me now!", she begged.

He indulged her by burying himself in her to the hilt. She cried out and started moving her hips. She pleaded with him to give her the pleasure that only he could bring. She wrapped her legs around him as he started moving within her, her hips crashing into his, with an intensity bordering on savage.

She dug her heels and nails into his back, crying for him to go deeper, move faster and harder. She screamed his name as she reached her orgasm. Her body tightened around his, and her head was thrashing around. He felt his own release imminent, and let his body go into the abyss. Spilling his seed deep inside her.

He could smell salt and looked down to see her crying. "Did I hurt you, Shinbi?", he asked.

She smiled at him, "No, my Lord. Sometimes human woman cry when they have been brought to great heights of passion. That is what you have done for me."

Her words took his breath away. He decided to make it his mission to bring her to tears whenever he took her. It made him proud that he could bring such a reaction from her. He looked into her eyes and got lost, again she had that look that he didn't recognize. Kissing her, he pulled her tight to him, and spooned her. "Shhhhhhhhh, Sleep now my shinbi. I will be here when you wake.", he whispered to her, and rubbing her belly and the pup there in. Dutifully, she closed her eyes and was asleep in moments. Sesshomaru was awake long into the night, staring at the human woman that so enthralled him.

He stayed with her for three days. On the morning of the fourth day, he said, "I'm leaving. I go to get a midwife to check on you and the pup. I will return to you soon." He turned and left the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru returned two days later, with an old female rabbit youkai. She bowed low before Kiku and said, "My name is Mei, and I'm a midwife. I will be here to assist in the birth of the pup. Come let's take a look at you and see how much longer it will be."

She led Kiku to the furs and laid her down. As she was pressing on her belly, she asked questions about how she felt, was there any bleeding, what did she crave? Mei was very patient with her, answering all her questions and giving her advice.

Mei gave her a smile and said, "The pup is fine. Don't worry so, you'll upset it." Kiku gave her a relieved look, and smiled. Mei patted her hand, "Now you relax here a few minutes while I go speak our Lord."

Kiku watched as Mei bowed before Sesshomaru, and together they walked to the opening of the cave. "The pup is healthy. She has been taking care of herself, and is very concerned for it's welfare. She is a strong one, and will do well when she gives birth. Shall I come to your home to await your arrival with her?", Mei asked.

"No, the pup will be born here. I'll take him as soon as he comes. That way he won't remember her.", he stated.

"Then, you won't even make her your concubine? She deserves the honor, she is giving birth to the heir to the Western Lands, and still accepts you.", the old rabbit chuckled.

"Woman, just because you were present at my birth and a close personal friend of Mother's doesn't mean I won't kill you.", he threatened.

"Yes, my Lord.", she said, but composing a letter in her head. She would write and send it as soon as she arrived home. She grinned inwardly, Sesshomaru was getting a big surprise. "I will go home now and return in three months time, to await labor to begin. She bowed before him, turned and left.

Sesshomrau smiled. He had three months alone with his shinbi. "I better make good use of it.", he thought. He turned on his heel, and walk back into the cave. To his shinbi, with her softness and submissive ways. He refused to see that she awoke feelings in him, one that he didn't even know about. Looking at her, he knew he would breed her again. Probably with her first heat after the birth of his son.

Five months later

Mei knelt between Kiku's legs, "Push girl, push hard. There's the head, oh, he has our Lord's coloring. Now comes the shoulders, push now and hard. That's it, here we go."

Kiku could feel the pup slide out of her. She heard it cry, and saw Mei hand it to Sesshomaru. He looked at the pup, nodded, turned and left with him. "My pup, where's he taking it?", she cried out.

Mei refused to look at her or answer her questions. She busied herself by helping to deliver the afterbirth and cleaning Kiku up.

Kiku screamed, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." She started sobbing, and repeating, "My pup. Why?" Finally, she fell into a fit full sleep. When she woke it was morning, at least she thought so.

Mei's heart did break a little for this child. Sesshomaru ordered her to ready her for breeding as soon as possible. She looked at Kiku, "I go to gather herbs. We need to stop your milk from producing, and another to purge you of the birth fluid and blood. Our lord wishes to breed you again right away. I'll be back before sundown." She turned and left.

Kiku felt the tears streaming down her face. "How could he do this?", she asked herself. "Well, not again. He'll take nothing more from me.", she thought, getting up and dressing. She ran from the cave, hoping to escape him.

She got lucky. She ran until she found a small river. Then she found a dock with a small boat tied to it. She thanked the Gods for their favor and took the boat, letting it travel downstream, and away from him. That river also ran through Inuyasha's forest.

She was lightheaded from blood loss and exertion, so she lay down in the boat. She fell asleep and slept until Kagome saw the boat floating to the river.

"Inuyasha look, there's a boat.", Kagome pointed to the river.

Inuyasha picked his head up and said, "Yea, and there's someone in it. I smell blood, as well." He got and ran to the river. He jumped in and swam out, pulling it in. He picked the young woman up and put her on the river bank.

She opened her eyes to his golden ones and started screaming. Pulling herself back away from him, saying ,"NO, not again."

Kagome stepped between the woman and Inuyasha. "It's ok", she crooned, "No one is going to hurt you. My name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha. We would like to help you. Let Inuyasha carry you to Priestess Kaede, she will make sure you come to no harm.

Kiku looked at the two people, the young woman had kind eyes and concern shone from them. The hanyou, who had the same coloring as Sesshomaru, looked like he wouldn't hurt her. She shook her head yes. Her whole body stiffened at his touch, and she closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at him.

Inuyasha's eyes flew to Kagome's face when he caught her scent. He mouthed Sesshomaru to Kagome, whose eyes widened and she looked back at him in disbelief.

Back at Kaede's hut, the old woman and Kagome cleaned the young woman up and examined her. Then, Kaede gave her something to calm her and help her sleep.

Kagome was pale when she came out to the fire. She sat down looking a little shell shocked. She looked at Miruko, Sango , Inuyasha, and Shippo and said, "Well, Inuyasha, it seems that you are an uncle. That young woman just gave birth a day or so ago. She says that Sesshomaru is the father."

Tears sprung into her eyes, "He took the pup and left as soon as it was born. She doesn't even know what sex it is, or if it lives. She ran away when the midwife told her he would be breeding her again as soon as possible."

Inuyasha was stunned. Sesshomaru a father to a hanyou? And planning more? He shook his head. He wouldn't believe it but Sesshomaru's scent was all over that woman. "If he plans on breeding her again, then, the pup still lives. Sesshomaru would not breed with a human female, then kill the pup for sport.", he said. Another thought occurred to Inuyasha, but he wouldn't believe it. "Could he be planning on naming the pup his heir? ", he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, talking with the third wet nurse. Masaru was refusing to nurse, and he was screaming inconsolably.

Suddenly, the soji opens and his Mother walks in. "I understand that I'm a Grandmother? A hanyou at that?", she demanded.

"Not now, Mother. I have enough problems, without you suddenly appearing and demanding answers.", he replied.

"That pup wants it's Mother. That what it cries for.", she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean?"

"The pup is refusing to nurse and cries constantly?", she asked. He nodded. "He wants his mother. Somehow he is connected to her, it can sense that she lives. Take him to her."

Another knock at the door and Mei enters the room. "My Lord, The girl is gone. She has run away. I tracked her scent as far as the river and it disappeared."

His Mother looked at him, "You'd better find her quick or the pup will die."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He walked to the balcony, created a cloud, and flew off. He knew right where to start. That river flowed right by the village Inuyasha lived in.

Back at Kaede's the little group was discussing what they could do to help the girl. When, Sesshomaru landed. Tension appeared in the air immediately. "Brother, I seem to have lost something. I was wondering if you found it?", he said.

Inuyasha, who had positioned himself between Sesshomaru and the hut, said, "I don't think so.

Maybe if you describe it."

Sesshomaru took a delicate sniff and narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You will not keep what is mine.", he growled, his eyes began streaking red.

"You have abused her enough, Sesshomaru. She is not a toy, you will destroy her.", Inuyasha said.

The noise woke Kiku and she stepped out of the hut. She started to duck back in, when she heard Sesshomaru. "Kiku, your son needs you. Masaru needs his mother.", he pleaded.

She walked to him. "Swear that if I go with you. You will take me to my pup.", she demanded.

He looked her in the eye, "I swear." She nodded and walked into his arms.

"Thank you for your kindness.", she said to everyone. Sesshomaru created a cloud and took off, heading toward his home.

He landed on the balcony to his office to find his Mother and Mei having tea there. He ignored them, but Kiku kneeled and bowed before his mother. He called for the pup to be brought to him.

He became fascinated when the pup's wails could be clearly heard and the front of Kiku's kimono became wet. She jumped up when the wet nurse walked in with him and snatched him from her arms. She pause long enough to turn her back, before pulling her kimono open and putting the pup to her breast.

Silence reigned except the sound of the pup suckling at his mother. Sesshomaru could smell her tears. He looked over at her and could see her wiping her eyes, but she made no sound.

A servant came to collect the tea things. Sesshomaru's Mother said, "Prepare a room for this woman." Sesshomaru gave her a look. "You will not take her back to where you had her. I will not allow it. If you try, I will take her and the pup and leave.", she snapped at him.

Sesshomaru's eyes streaked red and he started growling, low and menacing. "Remember, who it is you challenge, son.", she growled back at him. "I know how this woman had been misused by both human and demon males, and it will stop now. She has provided me with a grandson, and I can place her under my protection.", she snorted at him.

"This Sesshomaru will do as he sees fit with his bitch." His eyes turned red, again he growled. "She is mine. No one else will touch or take her anywhere."

"Then at least treat her like she is yours. Your father didn't hide his human woman, much to my distaste. You have no mate, so make her your favorite concubine. She deserves that honor.", she stated.

"My Lady," Kiku interrupted, "Please don't argue with Sesshomaru-sama. I have no desire to become his concubine, and would refuse the offer. I only wish to stay with my son, at least while he is small." She never turned, pup still at her breast.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the comment. He had been sure she would still welcome him into her bed. He couldn't understand why she would refuse him now, when she had enjoyed his attentions before.

His Mother grinned at him, "Seems like your little human has some backbone after all, Sesshomaru." Mei's eyes sparkled with delight.

They heard the rustle of silk as Kiku straightened her clothing when Masaru had finished. Sesshomaru signaled the wet nurse to take him, but Kiku pulled him tighter to her. "Let her keep the pup. It will make her happy. She'll care for him.", his mother said.

Sesshomaru nodded and waved the nurse away. "Bring her what she needs to care for him.", he said to her. She bowed and left the room.

Another servant entered the room and bowed before them. "The woman's room is ready. Shall, I show her where it is?", she asked.

"Oh, good.", his mother said, rising. "Come, little one, let's get you cleaned up and in bed. You should be resting. And I have not had a good look at my grandson." She held her hand out and gave her a small smile.

Kiku's eyes widened and she thought, "That's where he gets his charm." She gave her a distrustful look and stood on her own. Kiku gave her a small bow and indicated she should go first.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- i don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 6

They followed the servant to beautifully appointed room. A large futon was in the center, covered in red silk and pillows. Silk paintings adorned the wall and beautiful flower arrangement were place in strategic locations.

"Perfect", his mother said. She turned to the servant, "Get a new kimono for the Lady and find the nurse for clean things for the pup." Turning to Kiku, "Come, my dear, a warm bath always helps everything. We can bathe the pup together and give him a good going over."

They went through another soji, across a small courtyard into a bathhouse. It had been built over a small hot spring. His mother held the pup while Kiku undressed and slipped into the water. She knelt and laid Masaru on the ground beside her.

Kiku undressed the pup, hands shaking a little. She checked his fingers and toes, counting them all. She caressed the little crescent moon on his forehead. Touched his ears and ran her hand along his silver colored hair.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. They were the same color as his father's and had the same intensity. He picked one hand up and stuffed it into his mouth. Waving the other around, as if reaching for her.

Sesshomaru's mother was surprised at the tenderness this young lady was displaying. She had become curious about what it was that attracted her mate and son to human women. "Can I be honest with you?", she asked her. Kiku nodded her head.

"I truly don't understand why my son would choose to breed with you over females of our species. You are quite beautiful, but there are many who are more beautiful than you. I'm curious about you, and would like to spend time with you, so I may figure this out. Do understand, I plan to use this information to find a suitable female for him to mate.", she said.

Kiku's heart hurt at her words, but knew she could not chance a repeat of what happened with Masaru. She hardened her heart and said, "I will help you find a mate for him, if I may leave and take my son with me after he does so."

She never expected this, the girl wanted a bargain. She looked into Kiku's eyes and saw quiet determination. If this was the only way, so be it. "He can not come back and lay claim to any part of his inheritance. It shall be that he died.", she said. Kiku nodded her head, and agreed to her demands.

"So, his Lady Mother still sought a youkai mate for him.", he thought. "And my bitch is going to take This Sesshomaru's heir away? I don't think so." He had known his mother was up to something when she started defending the human female. "Now, what to do about this treachery?", he asked himself. The sudden smile he got would have frozen both women's hearts in fear.

Going back to his rooms, he called for Jaken. "I wish to name my heir as soon as possible, set the ceremony up for two weeks from now.", he ordered. That will stop my bitch's plans. She won't leave without him. As for Mother? I think another pup coming so soon after the first will piss her off enough to tip her hand. Her punishment will be swift then.

Two weeks later

Kiku finished feeding Marasu and dressed him in the ceremonial robes that Jaken had brought to her. Sesshomaru's lady Mother was as upset as she was. By naming Masaru as heir, her fate was sealed. She would live here the rest of her life or leave her boy behind. Her eyes welled with tears again, she blinked them away and cooed at her heart.

"Now be a big boy and no crying. Remember who your father is and be strong like him.", she admonished him. Marasu blinked at her and waved his arm as if he were answering.

She handed Marasu to Akira, the cat demon, that Sesshomaru had hired as wet nurse to him. "Tell, Mama, I'll be just fine. I'll make you proud of me.", she smiled at Kiku.

Akira was surprised by this human, she did everything for her pup. All she did was give advice and show her how to do things once. "This pup is having a wonderful start. He has two parents who want him, and spend time with him.", she thought.

She took the pup daily to his father, and he would hold him and talk to him. What she didn't understand was why she took Marasu and not his mother? They both had tight bonds to the pup, that indicated a bond to each other. She wondered if they realized that?

She sighed, and smiled one more time at Kiku. Left the room and went to the great hall, carrying the heir to the Western Lands in her arms.

She handed the pup to his father, and stepped back to allow the ceremony to begin. Sesshomaru held his son high and introduced him, then proclaimed him as his heir. The ceremony was over in minutes.

The demons in attendance where in shock, first that Lord Sesshomaru's heir was a hanyou and second, was the pup itself. He had opened his eyes and looked the crowd over as if he were memorizing their faces.

Sesshomaru held court with his pup for about an hour. When Masaru started getting fussy, Akira took him and returned to Kiku's room with him.

"You would have been very proud of your son.", Akira said, "Not one tear, instead he looked around at everyone in attendance. He stayed in his father's arms, watching everything."

She took her son, and kissing his head, she said, "I expected no less, but, you have made your Mama very proud." She laid him down on the bed and removed the robes. Leaving him in his diaper, she wrapped a blanket around him and offered her breast.

Akira shook her head, "You need to let him ask for it first. It will not hurt him to feel a little hunger."

Kiku gave her an odd look, "He learned about hunger early enough. He doesn't need that lesson again."

The nurse gave her a smile and said, "How about some tea and a snack for Mother? You need to eat more, if you plan on feeding him like that." Kiku giggled a little and nodded. Akira left saying she would return shortly.

No sooner did she leave that Kiku heard feminine voices. One was saying, "I know that nurse came from this direction. Let's go find them."

Kiku jumped up and took the baby to the small courtyard. She put him in the spot she devised to hide him, if she found it necessary. She motioned him to silence and went quickly back to her room. Unknown to Kiku, Masaru sent a warning to his father.

Just as she closed the soji, two female demons descended on her. "I think we found her. Lord Sesshomaru's whore.", one sneered.

Kiku stood stock still, not responding, acting as if she didn't hear her. "Where's the pup, whore? We know you have him.",the second said, venom dripping from her voice.

The first one, a panther demon, said, "She'll tell us. Watch this." She dug one claw into Kiku's cheek, leaving a large gash in it. "Where's the pup?" Kiku was as still as a statue. "So, It's to be the hard way. Well, I don't mind one bit, whore.", hatred and jealousy was in her voice.

The second demon, a wolf, said, "Make it quick."

The panther demon started taking little nicks out of Kiku. Any where there was bare skin, Kiku felt her claws. Some of the cuts were bleeding heavily, and still Kiku didn't move. "Tell us, and we will make your death quick. If not, I can draw out the process to make it horrible.", she threatened.

"We have to get the pup out of here right away. Remember, I get to finish the whore.", the wolf demon smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter seven

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru was speaking with a minor underlord, when he felt his son's call. "Papa, Mama is in trouble. Come help.", he cried.

Sesshomaru excused himself and moved at top speed to Kiku's room. He drew Bakusaiga and burst into her room. The wolf demon ran out the other door and disappeared. Leaving the panther demon to Sesshomaru. He took one look at Kiku and promptly removed the panther's head. Saying nothing, he bent and picked her head up, turned and left her room.

Seeing Akira in the hall with tray in hand, he said, "Take her and the pup to my rooms. Then get the doctor." He started down the hall and to the great hall.

He held up the head, "See this is what happens when you attempt to harm the heir or his mother." He threw the head into the middle of the room. "This reception is over.", he snarled, turned on his heel and headed to his room.

He strode into his rooms to find his pup screaming horribly and the doctor examining Kiku. He took Masaru from Akira's arms and looked at him. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh, Mama needs quiet now. She will be fine. Let the doctor do his job.", he said. The pup's cries silenced down to sniffles, and he comforted himself by stuffing his fist in his mouth.

"Papa, Mama sad.", he heard.

"Papa knows, Masaru. We must work extra hard to make her happy.", he answered.

"Like she does for me?", he asked.

"Yes, my son.", he said.

The doctor came over and bowed before him. "She is sleeping now. She had more worries for the pup, than herself. Some of her wounds are deep, and will bear watching.", he said. Sesshomaru nodded, and the doctor bowed again while leaving the room.

Sesshomaru looked to Akira. "She is never to be alone again. If This Sesshomaru can't be here, you will be. Bring her things here tomorrow morning, she will be sleeping in my rooms from now on.", he said. Akira nodded her head and bowed before him.

He went over and laid Masaru on the bed beside Kiku. That way, if she woke, she would know the pup was unharmed. He went and had a quick bath, and laid down behind her. Spooning her like he had many nights before.

How he had missed holding her, and looking at the pup they created together caused a feeling of protectiveness and warmth to well up inside him.

He was proud of Kiku as well. She had hid the pup and refused to tell where he was. She was a good mother, and he was glad that she was mother to his pup. He wanted more pups from her. Maybe a little girl, like her mother. He sighed, closed his eyes and dozed off.

Kiku woke Masaru rooting at her breast. She smiled at him, opened her kosode, and put him to her breast. Then she realized they weren't alone, she turned her head and Sesshomaru was staring at Masaru at her breast.

He had not seen her feed the pup before and it fascinated him. Masaru had such a look of bliss on his face. He grew hard watching the body that provided him with such pleasure, now provide nourishment to his seed. He watched his son satisfy himself and fall asleep, his mouth slack.

That's when he realized that Kiku was staring at him, he leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you for caring for my pup.", he said.

She gave him a funny look, "He's mine, too. I love him, and would die for him."

"Rest now, Shinbi. Our pup needs his mother well rested.", he stated pulling her close to him and resting his hand on the pup. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on her heartbeat and breathing. Letting the soothing rhythms lull him into sleep.

He woke to Kiku whispering to Masaru, "Shhhhhh, Papa still sleeps." She and the pup had changed positions, her breast bare except the nipple which was being suckled by Masaru.

She whispered to him, while he fed. Saying things like aren't we so lucky for you to have a daddy like his and how he would become great like his daddy. She stroked his head, back and arm. Occasionally, kissing the little hand he waved around. What took Sesshomaru's breath away was the look in Kiku's eyes, it was like the one he would catch her giving him.

Kiku noticed him awake and said, "Good Morning, Lord Sesshomaru. I trust you slept well." He merely nodded, not admitting to her that he had slept better than he had in a while. He found it pleasing waking to Kiku and Masaru in his bed.

The knocking at the door, broke the odd tension. Jaken entered at Sesshomaru's bidding. "Good Morning, my Lord. I brought tea and something for the woman to eat." He looked at Sesshomaru lounging in bed with the woman, and thought, "How right that looks. Like she belongs with him."

He started at her quiet voice, "Thank you, Jaken-san." His eyes flew to her and she gave him a small smile. Then she looked down and bowed her head. He bowed before them and left the room.

Kiku put the pup on the bed, covered herself and rose from the bed. She went over to a low table that the tray rested on, knelt and poured tea for Sesshomaru. She carried it to him, then went back to eat.

He looked at her, "This Sesshomaru is proud that Masaru's mother was so courageous to stand against demons without weapons. That will not happen again. You will stay here with me, so, I can personally protect you. If I can not be with you, Akira will be here. Do you understand?"

Kiku nodded, "Yes, my Lord." She knew that he would protect them with his life, and she would do as he asked. The only thing she worried about was herself. Could she deny him, if he were to try touch her? She didn't think so, she loved him too much.

A knock at the door, and Akira entered. She carried Akira and Masaru's belongings. "Good Morning, Kiku-san, would you like to bathe now?", she asked.

Kiku glanced at Sesshomaru, who nodded his assent. She walked over and picked up Masaru, explaining that she bathed him when she bathed. She turned and followed Akira from the room, and to his private bath house.

He got up and dressed, deliberately leaving Kiku's scent on his person. He wanted to let his lady Mother exactly where Kiku and his son were and will be staying.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 8

Over the next three months, Masaru became Kiku's world, and he knew it. He demanded all of her attention and time. She was beginning to wear down from being up with him day and night. As soon as she closed her eyes to sleep, he would wake and fuss, until she picked him up.

Sesshomaru was becoming angry, Kiku refused to see that Masaru knew what he was doing. She argued back that he was just little, and needed her.

He decided to take matters into his own hands, and had Masaru brought to him. Sesshomaru held him and gave him a stern talking to.

"My son, you are going to make your Mama ill. She requires sleep without you in her arms. You know that she is never far from you, so give her a break. Wake her when you are hungry at night, but not to be held.", Sesshomaru said to his son.

Masaru looked at his father and knew that he was on to him. He gave Papa a big smile like he did when Mama was angry, but it didn't work. He didn't think he liked Papa getting angry with him, and decided that he would do as he said.

When Akira came and took him back to Mama, she was sleeping. He laid beside her quietly, and waited for her to wake. He decided to practice his surprise for her. He rolled onto his belly and pushed himself up to his hands and knees. He decided he was tired and lay down, closed his eyes and slept until his hunger woke him.

Masaru opened his eyes to his belly growling. "Where's Mama? I'm hungry.", he thought. He looked around, "There she is." He started squirming and fussing. He was hungry and Mama was still sleeping!

Kiku woke with a start. She had fallen asleep, and Masaru was back demanding to be fed. She sat up, picked him up, and offered her breast. She looked up and started again, as Sesshomaru stared at her.

Suddenly, he reached out and bared the other breast. He bent over and latched onto it, groaning aloud at the warm, sweetness filling his mouth. Kiku gasped at the sight of Sesshomaru suckling on her breast. It caused a flood of heat to her belly, she reached up and put her hand on the back of his head. She moaned, encouraging him to take more.

He released her breast as suddenly as he latched onto it. He reached up and grabbed her neck, pulling her face to his. His kiss, tasting of her milk, touched her soul. She would deny him nothing. She couldn't, he owned her, and he knew it.

Masaru released his hold on his mother and watched what his parents were doing with interest. He had never seen Papa this close to Mama, and it made him feel good that Papa wanted to be there with them.

Sesshomaru felt his son's eyes on him and broke the kiss. Masaru was smiling at him, and he suddenly said, "Mama."

Both parents stared at Masaru, he had said his first word! They looked at each other and laughed.

Sesshomaru looked at Masaru, "Yes, my son, she is your Mama."

A little voice in his head spoke up, "But what is she to you? You do know the only thing keeping Kiku here is Masaru. What happens when he begins training and has little or no time for his mother? She could leave us and you would be powerless to stop her."

"We will keep her pupped. She won't leave us while she is pregnant or has a small pup.", he answered himself.

"That will kill her and you know it. We must make her want to stay with us. I have an idea, let's mate her. She wouldn't be able to leave us without killing both of us, and she would live longer." , his inner demon said.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself, "That would kill two birds with one stone. Mother would die if I mated a human, and it would lock my shinbi at my side forever. I'll do it, but when the time is right."

Kiku was watching Sesshomaru, it was clear he was thinking about something. His gaze turned to her and she knew what ever it was, it involved herself. He leaned over to her and kissed her.

"Will you bathe with me?", he asked, suddenly, "I have missed you. I have a need only you can fill, my shinbi." He looked into her eyes, "Call Akira to take the pup, and come with me. Let me take you to where only you and I can go."

Kiku said nothing, but rang for Akira. Handing the pup to her, she said, "Masaru, Mama and Papa need to discuss something. Go with Akira-san and be a good boy until we are done." Akira left with Masaru, leaving Sesshomaru and Kiku alone.

Excitement curled into Kiku's belly. It had been too long since she had been with Sesshomaru. Her hands shook as she worked the knots of her obi. Soon it was off, her robes quickly followed, leaving her standing in her kosode.

Sesshomaru was surprised, it seemed his shinbi needed him as much as he needed her. He stood and pulled her roughly into his arms. His mouth slammed into hers, punishing her for denying them. He grabbed her hips and drug her to him. He broke the kiss and ground out, "Kami, woman. What you do to me. I'm tied up in knots."

Kiku smiled up at him and stepped out of his embrace. She removed her kosode and undergarments until she stood before him nude. She turned, lay down on the futon, and opened her arms to him.

He stripped and joined her. Then his mouth was on hers pouring everything he felt into that kiss, how much he wanted and needed her. Her tore his lips from hers and trailed them down her neck to her breast, again he tasted the sweetness of her milk. He wanted to taste all of her, so he moved down her belly to her womanhood.

Her hands went to his head, pulling him toward her. He chuckled and delved his tongue into her feminine folds. Kiku screamed with pleasure at the contact, "Sesshomaru, please. Oh, I've missed you sooooooooooo." Her orgasm was almost immediate, she had needed him that badly.

Then he was on top of her, before plunging his dick into her, he said, "Shinbi, never deny us again. I know now you want me as much as I want you. I will just take what you won't give, remember that." Then, he buried himself to the hilt and began moving inside her bringing them both to earth shattering climaxes.

Never pulling out of her, he immediately began kissing her again. Caressing her body, and whispering that he found the perfect punishment for her. He slipped his hand between them and began rubbing her clit.

Kiku's eyes widened at what he was doing, and the stirring of him inside her. She could feel him growing hard, and she started moving her hips in response. He groaned and began a rhythm to match hers. She began telling him to move quicker and harder. Crying out to him to fuck her and not to stop, screaming his name at her climax.

That pushed him over the edge and he buried himself deep in her and spilled his seed. This time he did pull out of her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Come, Let's go bathe. Masaru will be wanting to eat again soon.", he stood and held out his hand.

She reached up and took his proffered hand, and stood up. She smiled at him and said, "Yes, my Lord. Anything you say."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 9

He had her twice more while they bathed. He had missed her so, and the enforced celibacy made him realize how much he needed her. He planned to breed her again during the next heat cycle and he would mate her soon.

He watched as she fed and bathed Masaru. Kiku laid the pup on the bed to dress him, when he rolled himself over and got up to his hands and knees. He attempted a forward motion, and Kiku snatched him up.

Masaru giggled at his mother's pleasure at his new ability. He loved it when she kissed him and told him how smart and strong he was. He found that he liked it more when Papa approved of him. He looked over and saw the gleam in his father's eye. Masaru felt pride well up inside him, his Papa did approve!

Sesshomaru was pleased with his son. He was learning quickly, in some instances, quicker than full youkai pups. It was time to introduce him to his uncle. "Kiku, get ready for an outing. We are taking Masaru to meet his Uncle Inuyasha.

Kiku's eyes widened. She knew Inuyasha looked similar to Sesshomaru, but she never realized they were brothers. She gathered what she would need and told him she was ready.

Sesshomaru walked her into the courtyard, created a cloud and disappeared with his family.

Much to his Mother's dismay, who had four females coming for dinner tonight. All, who were given instructions on how to act.

Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in their village with Kiku and pup in tow. "I thought it time that Masaru meet his uncle, don't you?", Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha. Placing the pup in his arms.

Masaru looked into his uncle's eyes and grinned at him. Inuyasha smiled back. "Well, brother this is definitely a surprise. I never expected this from you." The pup grew tired of his uncle and wanted his mother. Inuyasha handed him over to her.

Kagome and Kiku took the pup to meet Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, "I've come to ask a favor. Hear me out, before you refuse me. Masaru has been named as my heir and rumors are flying that someone will try to kill the pup and his mother. An attempt has already happened once, and I would like to leave them under your protection until I can ferret out the culprit. No one would think I would bring my son to you. I would ask this for the pup, not myself."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, "Feh, as if you would have to ask. Of course, they may stay." Sesshomru nodded, this may just work. He knew Inuyasha would put his life on the line for Kiku and his son.

"We will return soon. I will bring them to you, after I have mated Kiku.", he said. Inuyasha's eyes widened at Sesshomaru's comment, but said nothing. They walked back to the rest of the group.

Miroku stood and bowed to Sesshomaru, "May I congratulate you on a healthy son?" Everyone there seconded his comment.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked to Masaru, sitting on his mother's knee and playing with Shippou. "When this was over, I will offer Inuyasha and Kagome a home with us", he thought. He watched as the women built up bonds of friendship that would last for years.

Kagome invited them to stay for dinner. Kiku looked to Sesshomaru for approval before saying, "Yes."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled. There explained some of the attraction Sesshomaru had for this woman. She was totally submissive to him, and Kagome could see how deeply she loved him. She wondered if Sesshomaru realized that. "Probably not, he would think that there was no such thing as love.", Kagome thought.

After, dinner everyone sat around the fire and talked. Sesshomaru relaxed and watched his shinbi open up to the people there. He knew that if something happened to him, Inuyasha, Kagome and their friends would help Kiku and his son.

He noticed Kiku getting tired, and said, "Come, shinbi. We will go home now." She smiled up at him and stepped into his arms. He nodded to everyone created a cloud and took her to the cave, where he first brought her.

"I wish to spend time with you and my son alone.", he explained. He built a fire, while she prepared their bed and one for Masaru. He came over and sat down beside her.

He looked at her and asked, "Tell me, if you could take Masaru and leave, would you?"

Tears gathered in her eyes, "If that is what you wish. Then, yes I would leave. I would stay as long as you would have me, my Lord." She dropped her head, terrified of what he was going to say next.

Sesshomaru lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. He drew back and smiled, "Then stay at my side forever, my shinbi, become my mate. I want no other, only you can give me what I crave."

Tears flowed freely from her eyes, and she didn't trust herself to speak. She looked at him and nodded her head.

"Why are you crying, shibi?", he asked her.

"At first, I thought you were going to send us away. Now it's because I am very happy.", she smiled at him. He bent down and kissed her, then licked her tears away. He traced his mouth back to her lips, deepening this kiss.

"We will mate tonight. I will wait no longer to bind you to me. After, the mating you will live as long as I do, and you will never be able to leave me. It could kill us for you to do so. Do you understand that?", he asked her gently.

"Yes, I wish to be with you forever, my Lord.", she said as his mouth melded with hers. She gave her self wholly to him, opening her mouth and moaning to encourage him.

He tore his lips from hers, both breathing hard. He stood and began removing his clothes and Kiku started removing hers. She was shaking, tonight she would truly become his. He opened his arms to her and she stepped into them.

She shuddered at his touch, and pressed herself closer to him. Her hands roved over his torso and neck, she was moaning. As he pressed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, his hands cupped her breasts, pinching the nipples into hard pebbles.

She slid her hand between them and grabbed his member, stroking him and touching him, making him hard. He moaned and pushed himself into her hand. She pulled away from him, but held his hand. She led him to their bed and lay down on it, bringing him with her.

He laid on top of her, kissing her with an intensity they both felt. He pulled away from her, sat up, and said, "I must let my inner youkai out to mate you. It will mark you as mine." His eyes were becoming red as he spoke and she reached for him.

She pulled his body tight to hers and kissed him, moving her lips down to his neck to his chest. She nipped at his nipples and he growled long and low, then she licked them. He growled his approval and put his hands on her head. He gently pushed her lower, wanting her mouth and tongue all over him.

Kiku realized that he wanted her to taste him, but she was worried. She didn't know what to do. She moved her lips down his belly, taking little nips and licks along the way. Finally, she ran into his member standing erect within the nest of silver hair surrounding it. Tentatively, she gave him a small lick and he groaned.

Encouraged by his response, she licked him again. He growled, and moved his hips to her. She opened her mouth and enclosed him, and he growled again. He grabbed her head again and showed her to move her head. She felt empowered by his response, and knew he liked it. She continued what she was doing and played with his balls with her hand.

Suddenly, he stopped her. Growling at her, he pulled her to her knees, and then she felt his tongue at her slit. She cried out and backed up against him. He growled his pleasure to her, she gave him everything. He stopped and knelt behind her, "You are mine, and all will know who you belong to." Then, he buried himself to the hilt. He began a rhythm, deep and hard he drove himself into her. He could feel her nearing her climax, as she screamed his name he bent and bit her at the juncture of her neck and left shoulder.

Her screams pushed him over the edge, never releasing his bite, he pounded himself into her until he reached his peak. Burying himself in her, he let his climax wash over him, the taste of her blood enhancing the experience. He released his bite, threw his head back and howled.

He pulled her over with him to lay on the bed. He began licking the wound he made, knowing it would heal better if he did so. "My shinbi, my mate. We will be together forever now.", he said. He was awed by what had happened, he had felt whole. That one thing that was always missing , had been found, and he was at peace.

Kiku was in heaven, she truly was Sesshomaru's. She knew she was where she belonged, and here she would stay. She looked at him with all the love she felt for him in her eyes. She would never tell him she loved him, she didn't think he would understand. It didn't matter, she belonged to him anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 10

Two weeks later, Sesshomaru and family returned to his home. His mother stormed out to the courtyard. "It's about time you decided to come back. I've had to cancel many dinners, because you have no respect for me.", she raged.

"Mother, if you would discuss these things with me, you would have known I was unavailable. Now come congratulate me, I have taken a mate and am expecting another pup.", he responded, a sly smile on his lips.

"Well, where is she? Introduce me.", she demanded.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Why, Mother don't you recognize her. She's standing right here." He pulled Kiku to his side, "My youkai choose her a while ago, it just took me a while longer to agree to it. I have already marked her as mine, and named our first born as heir. Now, I just need to announce the new Lady of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru's mother growled long and low, "You BITCH, how dare you take my son! I'll kill you and your little bastard." Her eyes filled with hatred for Kiku.

Then, she looked to Sesshomaru, "How dare you disgrace this family like this? You father was bad enough, now YOU! I taught you better than this. I have brought many before you and yet you would rather have a human."

She turned as if to leave, suddenly, using her speed, made for Kiku and Masaru. Sesshomaru stepped between them. "I just found out who tried to kill my pup. You are no longer welcome here, you will leave today.", he ground out.

He captured Kiku in his embrace and flew off, leaving his Mother fuming in the courtyard.

Taking the long way around, he landed in the village that Inuyasha and Kagome lived in. They came out of their hut and greeted them.

Kagome smiled at Kiku when she noticed her mark. "Welcome to the family.", she said, hugging her. Kagome drew her away from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, so that they could talk. Kiku gave Sesshomaru a scared look, but he nodded for her to go.

After they were out of earshot, Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru. "I see you have mated her. May I offer my congratulations?", he asked.

"Thank you, I'm quite pleased with my choice. I have pupped her again, and will be having a daughter soon.", he looked to Inuyasha.

"I have to leave and clear the vermin from my home, so my mate and pups will be safe. I'm leaving them in your care, until my return.", he stated.

Inuyasha nodded his head, and said, "I will protect them for you. We all will, they will be fine. Why don't you take Kiku to the hot springs and tell her goodbye? Kagome and I will watch over the pup, then maybe I can talk Kagome into one."

Sesshomaru grinned at him and they walked to the hut together. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome, we are going to watch over the pup for a while. Sesshomaru wishes to speak with Kiku."

Sesshomaru put his hand out and Kiku took it. He led her down the path to the hot springs. There he undressed and entered the warm water, pulling Kiku with him. She offered a little resistance until she was undressed, then she willingly joined him.

He put his arms around her and just held her. "I have to leave you soon. There is some business I must attend to. Stay here with Inuyasha until I come for you.", he said.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes, but nodded her head. She reached out and stroked his face, letting all the love she felt for him show. She pulled his head down and kissed him. she broke the kiss and said, "Please come back to us safe. I will miss you desperately."

He smiled and kissed her. She relaxed against him and his tongue asked for and gained entrance into her mouth. His hands roved over her body, just as hers did the same. He broke the kiss, moving his mouth down the side of her neck to his mark. He licked the spot and got a moan in response.

He moved farther down to capture her nipple in his mouth, and tasted her milk again. She arched her back, pushing her breast into him. He moved his mouth down over her belly, and he could feel her shiver with anticipation.

He looked up at her, she was staring at him. It excited him when she watched him touch and taste her. Suddenly, he picked her up and perched her on a rock. Then, he buried his face into her center. She cried out as his tongue lapped at her clit, and when he slipped his fingers inside her. Her climax was swift and intense, she screamed his name as she went over the edge.

Kiku felt an overwhelming need to please him in every way she could. She sat up and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. The taste of herself on his lips excited her again, as her hands found his manhood. She stroked him as she moved her mouth down his neck.

She slipped down off the rock that she was on, and indicated for him to sit there. He decided to see what she was going to do. He indulged her and took her place. She kissed him again, and started a trail down his chest. Nipping, licking and sucking her way down, until she reached his hard on. She opened her mouth and engulfed him.

He growled his pleasure and wrapped his hands in her hair. She sucked him for all she was worth, stopping to lick him and nibble lightly along his length. She went farther by licking his balls, then sucking those as well.

He stopped her as her mouth descended over his manhood again. "No, koi, I need to be inside you now.", he groaned. He traded places with her and looked her in the eye, "I want you to mark me as I have you." Using his claw he sliced a spot open and told her to bite him there, as he entered her.

She nodded her head, and kissed him. Again, her mouth moved down his neck to the spot the had opened. He shuddered when she licked the open wound.

He couldn't wait, he slid himself in her and felt her bite down. Intense pleasure flowed through him and he growled. He started pounding into her, biting into her mark as she bit him. They were both moaning and growling with pleasure. They reached their peak together, he howled as she screamed his name. Both were surprised at the intensity of the love making, and Kiku blushed at her boldness.

He now knew that he had made that right choice in mate. A female demon would never be his totally as Kiku was. She gave him everything he asked for and more. With her at his side, he would never need anything else.

"Come, Shinbi. We must go back. Masaru will be wanting fed and I must go.", he said. Her eyes filled with sudden tears and she blinked them back quickly. She would not tell him good bye with tears, she would send him off with a smile and her love. They dressed and went back to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 11

Four months later, Kiku sat outside beside Kagome in the sun. They watched as Shippo played with Masaru, in the grass.

"He's growing so fast. His father won't recognize him.", Kiku said, smiling at her son.

Kagome grinned at her, "He's not going to recognize you." She pointed at her belly.

Kiku laughed, "Well, you and Sango aren't far behind me." Kagome chuckled back and rubbed her presently flat stomach.

Kiku suddenly grew quiet, and grabbed Kagome's hand. They watched as Masaru stood and stride over to them, as if he had been walking all his life.

"What a good boy you are.", his mother gushed at him. "Wait until Papa sees, he will be so proud of you.", she smiled.

Just then, Sango came running to them. "Kagome and Kiku, we must leave now. There is a female demon, traveling from village to village, searching for a hanyou and it's pregnant mother, and she is not far from here."

Kiku looked at the women, "We can go to the cave. Sesshomaru said one time it's best asset was that it was easily defendable. He'll know where to find us as well."

They hurried and packed extra food and clothes. Inuyasha, Miruko, Sango, Kagome, Kiku, Masaru, Shippo, and Kirara left the village. They went by boat thinking they could travel quicker with three pregnant women and a small pup.

They paddled upstream, until Kiku pointed out the dock she had found when running from Sesshomaru not so long ago. After alighting from the boat, it was allowed to travel downstream, hopefully carrying their scent and throwing off their pursuer.

When they arrived at the cave, it was torn apart. Like someone had been there looking for them.

Kiku rubbed her mark and called to her mate, he responded telling her he was coming to her now. Not to worry, she would be safe.

"My mother probably did that hunting you. I don't doubt Mei told her of the cave and how to find it.", he said.

The women began cleaning up and salvaging anything of use. While Miruko and Shippo stock piled firewood and Inuyasha kept watch.

As they cleaned Kiku told Kagome and Sango how she felt this was a special place, because she gave birth to Masaru here and this was the place that she and Sesshomaru mated at.

Sango smiled at her, "You love Sesshomaru- sama with all your heart."

"I love Sesshomaru-sama with all my being. I have loved him since I first saw him at my father's table." she told them.

"Have you told him?", Kagome asked.

"No. I don't want him to feel that he has to return those feelings.", she said. Kagome grinned at her.

"I think he knows now.", Kagome pointed at a spot behind Kiku.

Kiku whirled around to find Sesshomaru standing there staring at her. Sudddenly, he smiled and she launched herself into his arms. "My lord, I am so happy you are home!", tears flooded her eyes.

Kagome and Sango bowed to Sesshomaru and went to stand with Miroku and Inuyasha at the mouth of the cave.

Kiku pulled herself from his arms and walked to Masaru, who was playing in the corner. She knelt beside him and whispered to him.

Masaru turned and saw his Papa standing there. He was so excited he jumped up and ran to him.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide and he laughed out loud. Bending down he picked the boy up and said, "Well, look how you have grown my son. Walking and sooner than any youkai pup I know."

He reached out and pulled Kiku to him and kissed her. "I have missed you, mate.", he said.

Kiku's eyes shone and she said, "We have missed you as well, mate. I have missed you." She leaned up and whispered to him, "Tonight, I will show you how much I have missed you."

Sesshomaru growled at her and she snuggled into his embrace. As he stood holding his family, He wondered if this feeling of strength and warmth was love. He made up his mind to ask Kiku to explain what love was.

A sudden commotion ended their embrace, "Wait here." She nodded and took Masaru from him. Moments later Kagome and Sango joined her.

"Sesshomaru's mother is here. She is demanding you and Masaru to be brought to her.", Kagome said.

Sounds of a battle were heard coming from outside. Kiku sat and cried quietly. Kagome asked her what was wrong.

"I had hoped this would not happen. I want my pups to know their grandmother.", she explained.

The sudden silence was more deafening than the battle, and Kiku ran outside to see what had happened.

Sesshomaru stood, breathing heavily, his mother lay dead at his feet. Kiku cried out, knelt before her and sobbed. "Mate, why do you cry for one who hated you so?", he asked.

"I grieve for the loss of our pups' grandmother. She could have taught them much, if only she would have accepted them. I had hoped, given time, she may have changed her mind about them. Now, they will never have that chance.", she said.

Sesshomaru looked at Kiku, he decided to risk something for her and their pups. He pulled Tenseiga from it's sheath. Immediately, the imps of death became visible and using the sword he revived his mother.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Why?", she demanded.

"My mate grieved for your loss. She thought that maybe one day, you would grow to accept our pups. I brought you back to give you the opportunity. You will not be welcome into our home, until I'm sure you will not harm my mate or pups.", Sesshomaru answered her.

His mother looked at Kiku, "You would grieve for my loss?"

"Yes, there is much you could teach our pups. A grandparent is very important to raising pups, and they need all the knowledge and training they can get.", Kiku answered her.

She was surprised at the young woman's comments, but saw the truth to them. "I will need to consider your words. You may see me again one day." She created an energy ball and flew away.

Kiku turned to her mate, "Thank you, my lord." He nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Come everyone, let's go celebrate. The threat to my mate and pups has been eliminated.", Sesshomaru said.

Later, he took her to a small, outdoor hotspring. He pulled her clothes from her and carried her into the water. His lips melded to hers, and he rubbed her belly. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "I have missed you greatly."

"My heart and body hurt in my need for you, my Lord.", she told him. He smiled and kissed her, moving his lips down to his mark. Getting a shudder and moan for his efforts. Slowly, he moved his mouth down to her breasts and over her belly, pausing to kiss it and talk to the pup. He settled himself between her legs, and tasted her.

"Sesshomaru, please.", she cried out, "I need you." He stopped and moved over her, slipping inside her. He began a slow and agonizing rhythm, and she started begging him to move faster. they reached their peaks together and he looked down at her. Again he felt a warmth and strength surge through him. He pulled from her and cradled her in his arms.

"Mate, what is this love I hear everyone speak of?", Sesshomaru asked.

She smiled at him, "It's very hard to explain. It's a feeling of being whole and belonging to someone. It becomes a driving need to be with that person, and when you are with them, you feel as if nothing can stop you. But, at the same time you feel at peace, for you are with the one who makes you feel whole."

It dawned on him, that he was feeling love for Kiku. He kissed her and said, "I love you, Kiku. You make me whole and make me feel like that nothing can stop me."

Kiku looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Sesshomaru, I love you, too. I always have."

"Let's go back to the cave and get some rest. We return home tomorrow and need to present the new Lady of the Western lands. We have much planning to do.", he said. She nodded and they dressed walking back to the cave together.

Six months later...

Kiku was nervous, tonight she was being presented to court and Sesshomaru's allies. Her father was one of the allies. Kagome and Sango were doing their best to calm her, but nothing seemed to be helping.

Sesshomaru came into the room and smiled at her. "Don't worry, mate. Everything will be fine. I am with you.", he said.

She smiled at him, "I know and I'm ready." He took her arm and led her to the great hall. They paused long enough to allow Kagome and Sango to find their places and for Jaken to announce them.

Jaken tapped his staff and said, "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kiku of the Western Lands." An audible gasp went through the crowd when they caught sight of the beautiful human woman at Sesshomaru's side.

All except one feminine voice that cried out, "My BABY!"

As they walked past, Kiku whispered, "Mama, we will talk later." The woman nodded, sending a glaring look to Kiku's father.

Sesshomaru and Kiku sat in their places and was presented to each guest personally. When her parents were presented. Her mother said, "I was told you were killed by bandits."

Kiku smiled at her, "No, Mama, Sesshomaru saved me. Please come to my rooms later and I will introduce you to your grandchildren." Her mother's eyes widened and she nodded, moving away.

She refused to speak or look at her father. Sesshomaru looked at him, "I believe you owe my mate an apology, for she was pure until I took her."

Her father bowed to her and humbled himself by apologizing. Kiku accepted, but knew she would never look at him quite the same way again.

Jaken announced one last guest, "Lord Sesshomaru's Lady Mother." she came in and bowed before Sesshomaru and Kiku.

"I have thought about what you have said, and would like to try if I may?", she asked.

Kiku looked to her mate and he nodded. Kiku stood and bowed to her, "Please, stay with us and later come meet you new granddaughter."

Sesshomaru stood and said to those there, "Let's celebrate. We have a new Lady." He smiled to Kiku. Which she returned, and the hall broke into cheers. The celebration began in earnest, and went through to the wee hours of the morning.

After the night ended, Sesshomaru and Kiku were in their bed together. "Goodnight, my love.", he said to her. She gave him a brilliant smile, "Goodnight, my darling."

She closed her eyes thinking of the years they had ahead of them and smiled.

THE END.


End file.
